


Enjoy the View

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Delilah is rewarded for delivering McGee’s briefcase.
Relationships: Delilah Fielding/Timothy McGee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Enjoy the View

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 672 "walk away"

“Delilah, you’re a lifesaver,” said McGee, as he took the briefcase his wife held out.

“Well,” she replied, “Next time I forget something, you can bring it to my work.”

“Deal.”

He leaned in to kiss her, then headed up the stairs to MTAC, passing Bishop on the way down.

“Oh, hey, Delilah,” the other woman said. “Can I walk you downstairs?”

“Huh, what?”

Bishop followed her gaze. “I guess things are going well if you’re still ogling his butt after years of marriage.”

Delilah grinned. “I hate to see him go, but I love to watch him walk away.”

THE END


End file.
